Something More
by bmjewell
Summary: Carth/LSF Exile Carth meets the Exile on her way to Malachor V... Sparks fly... Could this be the start of something more?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to LucasArts._  
_Also, I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may make in reference to certain dialouge and objects from the game. I'm only human after all!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Admiral Onasi, the Jedi Exile is here sir." 

"Thank you. Send her in." 

_Wow she looks so small and helpless Carth thought as the tiny Jedi made her way across the room. I've heard many stories about her but it's hard to believe that she was a hero in the Madalorian Wars. _Even though she was in Jedi robes, Carth could plainly see her femininity. Her belts were tied around a curvaceous waste and although he was aware of her…other features…he dared not look for fear that she might notice. As Carth extended his hand to the hooded figure that stood before him she pulled back her hood and wave of long dark blonde hair cascaded down her back in delicate curls. Her eyes rose to meet his and Carth caught himself short of breath. They were a brilliant blue that even the clearest ocean would envy. Her lips were full and she was smiling as he stood up to greet her. "Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Carth Onasi."_Wow..._

"Please, call me Kianna," she said as she lifted her hand to meet his. 

"Kianna... Ok well Kianna, I just wanted to say thank you. I wasn't here the last time Telos was in trouble and if it wasn't for you I'm not sure we could've made it through this. We are indebted to you," Carth said with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing, Admiral. I'm just glad I was here in time to help out," Kianna said returning the smile. 

"I must admit, you aren't exactly what I was expecting." _But I can't say I'm disappointed... _

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow. "And just what were you expecting?"

"Well, I don't really know. Just..."

"Someone a little tougher looking," she suggested.

"Well yes, I guess." He chuckled a little bit. 

"I think you'll come to find that I am a lot tougher than I look. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself!" 

"Hey hey now! I didn't mean it like that! Trust me. I do not doubt your capabilities. You are the only person I know who could single-handedly take down a Sith Lord and his ship." 

Kianna blushed slightly. "I wasn't on my own. I had Mandalore and Visas with me. I couldn't have done it without their support." 

"Well once again, The Republic is incredibly grateful for all that you and your companions have done. I, uh…I do have another question I want to ask you…"

"Go on."

"Well after the Jedi Civil Wars you spent many years in the Outer Rim. Did you ev-"

"See Revan?" she asked. 

"Am I that easy to read? Well I suppose I am. But yes, have you heard anything about him? I promised him that I would work to keep the Republic strong but I haven't heard from him in 4 years. We were close friends...like brothers even. And well its been so long since I've heard any news about him, I'm starting to fear the worst..." 

"I'm sorry Admiral, but I am sorry to report that I haven't heard anything…" she said quietly.

"Ah yes, I figured as much. Well anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Feel free to make yourself at home for the duration of your trip," Carth said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you sir. I do hope we meet again someday," she said as she smiled at him coyly. _Wait! Am I actually flirting with the Admiral of the Republic Fleet? What is wrong with me? There is no way he could even possibly…_

"Please, call me Carth and I hope we do too, Kianna." With that she gave him a small smile, turned and left the room. Carth let out a sigh. _Force, if she wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No wonder all those men followed her to war when she left to join Revan and Malak. Hell, I can't believe Revan didn't try to work his charm with her. He was always sucking up to the ladies..._

* * *

**This is the first time I have ever written any kind of story and I hope that the few of you who might read it will find it interesting. Yes, I know this is a little different as I'm pairing Carth with the Exile. The idea popped into my head and a story starting taking place. I hope that I will be able to effectively to write it all down! I only ask that if you found problems within my story that you leave _constructive_ criticism. As I said, I have never written anything before and therefore I do not expect myself to get it right on the first go, nor should you. That being said, please leave me comments and let me know what you think. I know this chapter is short but the next chapter should be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alive

It had been several days since her meeting with the Admiral and Kianna and her companions had been hastily collecting food and supplies for the long journey ahead. Mical was in charge of stocking up on medical supplies, Mandalore had spent most of his days in the Cantina drinking and losing most of his credits at the swoop races, Atton and Mira were given the task of gathering weapons and ammo, T3-M4 and Bao-Dur were working in the ship constantly, Visas kept mostly to herself and found her inner peace after the confrontation with her master on the Ravager and Kianna spent most of the week meditating, trying to clear a path through the mess in her mind but on their last night the crew of the Ebon Hawk planned on kicking back and having a good time.

Kianna was in the middle of a pazaak game with HK-47 when she heard loud voices erupt somewhere in the back of the ship. _What in the world…_

"Statement: Master, it would appear that the two meatbags have resumed their usual hostilities. Would you like me to _intervene_," HK said as his red eyes glowed brighter. 

Kianna laughed and said "No, but thank you HK. I think I'll just head over to the Cantina for awhile." 

"Disappointed Statement: Very well Master, but you know where to find me should you change your mind."

"Thank you HK. Who knows maybe one of these days I will!" She laughed as the assassin droid wandered off to another part of the ship.

Atton and Mical had been going at each other's throats since Mical had first joined the crew on Dantooine. Both men seemed to have a crush on Kianna though she had no interest in either of them. At least not _that_ kind of interest. She valued both of their friendships but she wanted nothing more than that. However, that didn't stop them from fighting over her. Usually she was flattered by the attention, but as these fights became more frequent, she found herself annoyed with both of them.

Kianna managed to slip though the ship unnoticed by most of the crew. As she was nearing the exit ramp Mira called out to her, "Ki! Wait up!" she said as she hurried to catch up. "Hey whatcha doin?" 

"I've heard enough of Atton and Mical's bickering that I'm ready to smother myself in Bantha odor and jump on a Krayte Dragon!" 

"That bad huh?" Mira laughed. "Can't say I blame you, those two just don't know when enough is enough! How about we go hit the Cantina and drown our sorrows away in some Tarisian Ale? I heard they just got a new shipment in from some company who claims they can reproduce that stuff now that Taris is gone! Lets go test it out!" 

Kianna laughed as she nodded her head. The two of them hurried out the ship and ran off before anyone else caught sight of their escape.

* * *

As they entered the Cantina Kianna felt the stress almost immediately melt away. No Atton…no Mical…plenty of alcohol to keep me occupied all night…

After they had had a few rounds Mira wandered off to go play some pazaak and Kianna decided to stay at the bar. After a few minutes she felt someone watching her. She looked around curiously but couldn't see anyone that looked suspicious. Just as she was turning her head in the opposite direction Carth sat down in Miras seat and ordered a drink. "Hey there, fancy meeting you here," he said with a smile. 

"Well, well what do you know? It's the Admiral!" _He really is a handsome man... _Kianna always did prefer a little scruff on her men…

"Hey just because I'm an Admiral doesn't mean I don't get out!" he laughed.

"Fair enough," she giggled.

_She's adorable when she laughs_…"So what brings you to this fine establishment?"

"Well, honestly it's getting a little…cramped on the ship and Mira and I just needed to get out for awhile and get some fresh air."

"Understandable…although I must say that the Cantina is the last place I would go for _fresh_ air," Carth said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point there."

Carth finished off the rest of his drink as he gathered the courage to ask her a question that he had wanted to ask since he first saw her in his office.

"So…uh…do you wanna take a walk or something? We could take a quick shuttle ride to the surface of Telos and get some real fresh air? I got connections you know," he said laughingly. 

Kianna thought for a moment and agreed. "That _does_ sound better than staying here the rest of the night. I suppose I can accompany you," she said as a smile slowly made its way across her face. 

Carth couldn't believe she agreed and he definitely wasn't about to wait any longer in case she decided otherwise. "Great let's go!" he said as he grabbed her hand, through some credits down and ran out the door.

* * *

**I tend to write small chapters but even so, I really liked writing this one. It was fun. I hope you guys liked it! I couldn't resist throwing in some HK-47! He always cracks me up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telos

It had only taken a short 15 minute shuttle ride to get to Telos' surface and Kianna had thoroughly enjoyed the scenery the closer they got to the planet. It had only been a few months since she had been here but she could clearly see that the restoration was beginning to take effect again. _The Ithorians must be working hard_, she thought to herself as the shuttle flew over fields of green grass blowing in the wind, fireflies dancing in the air and the soft glow of the moon outlining the rolling hills.

As the small shuttle opened its doors Carth offered his hand to Kianna and helped her out. He led her off the beaten path and through some trees to the beach, holding her hand the entire way. She had made no effort to take her hand back after he helped her off the shuttle and he wasn't about to complain. 

When they finally reached his favorite spot on the beach, they sat down in the sand and stared out at the ocean. It was silent except for the faint sound of waves lapping at the shore. Kianna could see every star in the sky and she felt the warmth of the breeze flowing in her hair. If it weren't for the trials that still lay ahead she would be perfectly content spending the rest of her life right here. Carth and Kianna made small talk for several minutes until they both slipped back into a peaceful silence. Carth let out a sigh and lay down on his back, his hands resting behind his head. 

"So Carth, tell me. How did you end up with Revan anyway?"

"Somehow I knew this question would come up! Well if you really want to know I guess I'll tell you. It was about 4 years ago and the Jedi Civil Wars were tearing through the Galaxy. Revan and I were both stationed on a Republic Ship, the Endar Spire…"

* * *

Kianna ran down to the shoreline and struggled to kick off her boots and hooded robe so that she could play in the waves. Carth laughed as a big wave snuck up behind her and almost knock her over. He took off his own boots and ran out to join her. They ran around and splashed it each other like little kids, laughing and carrying on without a care. _I feel so alive! I haven't done anything like this since…well since Morgana…She'd laugh if she could only see me now_... 

Just as Carth was turning around to splash Kianna he stumbled over his own feet and fell face first into the water. As he got up dripping wet he could hear her laughter as she clutched her stomach and giggled uncontrollably. "You think this is funny do you?" he said with his eyebrow raised. 

"Yes…I mean…no…NO! Of course not! It's totally NOT funny..." _more laughing_

Carth took several large strides until he was standing right in front of her and then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down into the water. They both came up laughing even though they were both completely soaked. 

Kianna suddenly became aware of how close to her he actually was. She could see that piece of hair that kept falling in his face and she noticed how his wet shirt clung to his chest. He reached out and pulled her closer and they stood there staring into each other's eyes. _No, no I can't do this. I'm leaving tomorrow and I probably won't make it out alive. I can't hurt him…I can't, I can't I can't…._Kianna caught herself laying her hand on his chest and bringing her lips dangerously close to his. 

"Carth, I can't…I…I'm leaving tomorrow and I...well let's just say the odds are against me. I don't want to make leaving any harder than it already will be…" she whispered. 

"What are you talking about? Look I'm not asking you to stay here with me or anything."

"No, no it's not that. Trust me, if I could I'd love to stay here…with you…"

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" 

"Look Carth, I've leaving for Malachor V tomorrow and I-"

"What? You're going to _that_ planet?" 

"I have to. The whole galaxy is in danger and in order to save it I have to destroy the evil at Malachor V."

"I'm going with you."

"Carth…you can't. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Please…"

"I'm not letting you go by yourself. Look I know we barely know each other, but I feel…alive when I'm with you. I can't let that feeling go. Not after I've spent these all these years searching for it. Please…"

She could see the sincerity in his eyes. If she left without him and she died, he'd be heartbroken. If she took him with her and she died, he'd be heartbroken. Either way he would be heartbroken, she might as let him come with her if only to make him feel better. "Well, if you really want to then…I guess you can come." 

"Good. You are going to need all the help you can get. I'll meet you at the Shuttle Bay tomorrow morning." 

"I-uh…ok." 

"Here take this passcard. You can use it to catch a shuttle ride back to Citadel Station. The guards won't give you any trouble." 

"Thank you... For everything Carth. I'll see you in the morning." Kianna looked up and gave him a peck on the cheek.With that Kianna turned around and headed back up the path towards the landing pad. Carth watched her leave as he fought off the stronge urge to call her back.

* * *

I had lots of fun writing this chapter as well. I love to see Carth acting carefree and happy! D 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After she arrived back on Citadel Station Kianna headed to the Cantina where she found Mira, still playing pazaak and apparently getting her butt kicked by Atton who must've joined her while Kianna was on the surface. As she approached them, Mira looked up from her deck and called out "Hey! There you are! Everyone else has gone back to their apartments already. I've been wondering when you were gonna come back from your little rendezvous!"

Atton looked uncomfortable as he excused himself and muttered something about going to order one more drink before they headed back to the ship. As he sulked off Mira rolled her eyes. "That man has the biggest crush on you Ki. He's been whining about you since he came here about an hour ago!"

"Please, don't remind me. I don't know what to do. Atton is a friend and a great help but I just don't feel that way about him. I've told him this a thousand times! How many times can you turn someone down before they get the point?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. He'll get over it. If there is anything I know about Atton Rand, it's that he's a big time ladies man. Someone else will come along and catch his attention."

"Yeah, you're right. He _is_ quite the ladies man, although not quite the charmer that Carth is…," she said smiling.

"Oh really," Mira laughed, "So how was your little date anyway? And why are you all wet?"

"It wasn't a date thank you very much! It was just a walk…at the beach. I just wanted to put my feet in the water. I…I tripped over a rock and fell in…"

"R_iiii_ght," Mira said with a skeptical look. Both women broke out in laughter.

"While we were down there Carth asked to come with us," Kianna said seriously.

"Why? I mean shouldn't he stay here? He is the Admiral of the Republic Fleet…"

"He just wants to make sure the mission goes smoothly, that's all."

"But why I mean we can handle our-…_Oh_," she said as she realized, "How cute! He wants to come and protect you!"

"Oh please! He just wants to ensure that we are successful. It's not like that, you are reading too far into it," Kianna lied.

"Alright, I'll drop it…for now. But only because I see Atton heading back over here and I'm sure he'd just _love_ to hear about Carth's new crush."

* * *

Kianna was back in her room on Citadel Station. She had just finished gathering the crew for a meeting. They all seemed pretty excited to have Carth, The Admiral of the Republic Fleet, accompanying them. Well, almost all of them. Kianna couldn't help but notice that Atton seemed less than thrilled at the news. They were leaving at 9 am standard time so she advised them all to get a good night's rest. It would take several weeks before they reached Malachor V but they beds on the ship were not known for their comfort and these would probably be the last comfortable beds they would sleep on for awhile.

As she slipped into bed Kianna closed her eyes and remembered the sand between her toes, the warmth in the night breeze, and the way her heart fluttered every time Carth looked at her. She was going to have a hard time _not_ falling in love with him, she could already tell. _But how nice it would be to fall… _she though as she drifted in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kianna woke up feeling surprisingly relaxed. She checked the time. 7:06. Good. She had time to freshen up and head over to the shuttle bay with plenty of time to spare. After enjoying a nice 15 minute shower she slipped into her favorite robes. They were a dark blue that worked well with her eyes and they fell a little high on her knee, exposing a good amount of her leg. Although they were nontraditional, these robes allowed her more freedom during battle, not to mention they made her feel more like a woman. Hell, they made her feel _sexy._ If the Jedi council saw her there was no telling what they would do. Jedi were supposed to be free from passion but Kianna knew better. Passion wasn't just a bad thing that could lead to the dark side, if Jedi could be taught how to control it, passion could be a useful tool. Who cares what the council thought…she wasn't what you would call a traditional Jedi anyway…

She slipped on her black knee-high boots, then got up and pulled her long hair up into a loose bun. A few curls slipped free but Kianna did not notice. She grabbed her bag and slipped in some medpacs, shields and stims. She grabbed her black robe, threw it on and left her apartment. She wandered out into the lounge but didn't see any members of the crew so she headed up to the Entertainment Deck to catch the next shuttle to the Docks.

* * *

The shuttle came to an abrupt stop and after some loud whirring noises the doors opened and Kianna exited the little shuttle. She could see just a few other travelers around as she made her way to the docking station. As she approached the Ebon Hawks hangar she came across a tough looking group of young men. Something was not right; something inside her told her that they were not friends. She felt the adrenaline kick in as their leader walked up to her.

"Well lookie here boys. A Jedi! And a pretty one at that."

"Yes. I am a Jedi…Can I help you?"

"Well honey, I think you look like the capable sort. What do you think boys?"

Kianna suddenly felt uncomfortable as all the men in the group looked her up and down. She could feel their eyes ravaging her and began to feel unsafe. "Look, I really need to go. Please don't make any trouble for me."

"Ha ha, trouble? Sweetheart, we don't want to make any trouble, we just want to _play_," the leader of the group said as he grabbed her arm. The rest of the group starting walking closer, closing her in.

"You will remove your hand and tell your friends to back up or I will _remove_ your hand for you."

He tightened his grip on her arm. "Oh? Is that a threat Jedi? You do not scare me. I know your kind and I can't say that I'm impressed. Do you really think you stand a chance against all of us? You are outnumbered 6 to 1!"

"Listen, little _boy_," she said emphasizing the word, "Do not mess with me. I'm way more woman than you could ever handle! I don't want to hurt you but if you don't move out of my way I'll be forced to kick your ass while all your friends watch."

"Whoa! This one is feisty boys. I like 'em that way. It makes the game so much more…interesting," he said as a dangerous smile crept across his face. "Get her."

As two of the men tried to grab her, Kianna used her Push force power on one of the thugs causing him to fall to the floor in an unconscious heap. She quickly twisted her body to face the other man and gave him a round house kick to the face. "We don't have to do this the hard way. It's easy, you move out of my way and I won't tell your mother what a bad boy you've been."

The leader stormed over, enraged at the fact that she had beaten his two best men so easily. He raised his hand to strike her. "You little-"

"Get away from her NOW," Kianna heard a voice boom somewhere behind her. The voice was so loud and stern that it caused everyone to stop abruptly and turn to the man it came from.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing," Carth yelled at the group of men. "Get out of here now before I call security and have you thrown in jail," he snarled.

"Hey now Admiral, we didn't mean nothin' by it. We just wanted to play a game with her."

"I know exactly what you wanted to do with her you scum. Leave now before I change my mind."

The leader turned to Kianna. "You're lucky little Jedi. If your little boyfriend hadn't of shown up you would be begging for mercy."

"Pfft. Keep dreamin' schutta."

The man turned angrily to his friends. "Come on boys lets go," he said through clenched teeth. "Next time you won't be so lucky." They ran out of the room leaving Carth and Kianna alone. He ran over to her as he looked her over making sure they didn't leave any bruises.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Kianna laughed lightly. "Carth, I'm not made of porcelain. I'm glad you came along but _they_ were luckier for it, not me. Those punks would be out before they even knew what happened."

Carth smiled, relieved. "Glad you're alright. They still shouldn't have done that. You'd hope that people would behave like decent human beings."

"You'd hope, but some people will never change. Come on my big strong rescuer, let's get to the Ebon Hawk and set you up in your quarters before everyone else gets here."

* * *

**It took me awhile to finish this chapter. This college thing is kickin my butt! Anyway, this story will probably take a long time for me to finish! I have big ideas! I try to keep my chapters short, but I think they may become progressively longer. Also, I noticed that I have had many hits but no comments were left. With that many people reading this _someone_ has to have something to say? D**


End file.
